Conventionally, there are known mounting devices (for example, refer to patent literature 1) provided with a conveyor that conveys components determined to be defective, wherein the mounting device is able to know the whereabouts, within a specified component loading region on the conveyor, of an empty region on which no components are loaded, and loads defective components in the empty region considering the direction ad arrangement position of the defective components.